Our Playlist
by iStoleYourChips
Summary: Welcome to the media dominated world of Amestris.Only the elite are introduced to society. Does a newly signed band from a small town have any chance against big-city bands?Will Romance bloom?Or competition spark?
1. IntroExtra info

Here are Every ones positions. I did this so the readers and I could all remember who plays if the sole fact I know how easy it is to forget this type of information i'm gonna put it at the begining of this story as a referance chapter and its easy to locate.

I own songs all beling to their original creator and Fullmetal alchemist belongs to the one and only Hiromu Arakawa

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Walking Perfection**

Roy Mustang Lead vocals/Guitarist

Jean Havoc-lead bassist

Heymans Breda-Drums

Riza Hawkeye-vocals/co manager

Maes Hughes-manager

**Homonculus**

Envy-Lead guitarist

Lust-Lead vocals

Greed-Drummer

Sloth-vocals

Dante-Manager

**Alchemist**

Edward-Lead vocals/Guitarist

Alphonse-bassist

Russel Tringham-Keyboardist

Martel-drummer

Winry-Manager

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:In case you read this before I might have change some positions...I don't remember but this is a new version that I'll try not to change this glad two updates in one week you should bow to my feet!


	2. Chapter 1:Why

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! For clicking on this story it really means a lot to mean. I've had this idea floating in my brain for a week or so. Whether you like it or not oh well too bad. Please review! I'll update maybe once or twice a week. It depends. I'll try to make this story at least somewhat serious and not a total crackfic like normal. But it will be random at times so watch out.

ILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLESILOVEWAFFLES

**Chapter One: Concert**

If one were to ask his band mates why Edward was sulking you would get an assortment of answers. One might say because they only had milk left to drink in the fridge after a 2 month long tour. Another might comment on his height. But there was one true reason, because his band was going on another tour in a month with a few other groups from there label. Normally he would get really excited the only problem about the tour was the other bands that they were traveling with. The lead guitarist of the other band was Edward's half brother. And the other bands singer, ugh, he didn't even want to think about that..that..._**bastard. **_He was an insufferable, cocky, arrogant, rude and self-absorbed bastard with a god-complex. Did he forget to mention that the man is a bastard?

"Al please remind me one more time _why _we have to play with them...of all the newly signed bands why us? I've been nice! I didn't even throw a chair today!"

Alphonse tried to calm down his older sibling "Brother please don't act like that. It is very fortunate that we get to even be on the same label with them. Let alone travel. Besides you threw a _metal__ stool_ "Al tried to prove his point by pointing to a list that contained several other bands that would join the tour if one band couldn't play and the stool lying on its side "I don't understand why you hate the idea of performing them when we go on tour. What made you hate them so much?"

"EDWARD STOP SULKING DAMMIT! Do you know how many strings I had to pull and favors I had to do _just _to be able to even be on the same stage as them!?!?!"Ed cringed as he heard the angry words directed towards him "YOU BETTER STOP TALKING LIKE THE OR I WILL WRENCH YOU!"As soon as the last words left her lips Winry stepped out of the bathroom, giving a cold glare towards the blonde half lying on the table. As soon as Ed looked in her direction he regretted it after seeing _that_ look which meant he was gonna get it later. And normally _it_ was a heavy ass wrench over the head.

"Besides Brother, it's not like we're sharing the same bus as them so it should be alright and you'll be on different floors in the hotel. Please just give it a chance!"

"Fine, but if he makes any rude comments about me or my height I'm kicking his face in."To demonstrate what he meant, Edward thrust his foot in the air missing Al's face by three feet.

"Good to know brother. Thank you"

"Al what happened to your voice?"

"Ed it's called puberty maybe it'll happen to you one day."

____SIMP____SQUIRRELLS_IN_MY_PANTS____SIMP____

A/N:In case you read this before I might have change some positions...I don't remember but this is a new version that I'll try not to change this again. Be glad two updates in one week you should bow to my feet! I know its really short but if you want an updated quicker you'll have to deal. I want to make this story between 10-30 chapters long.


	3. Authors Note

IMPORTANT!!! A suggest you put all my stories on Alert because i wont update regulary =_= I dont have a laptop or computer so just bear with me! For the time being i need a few questions answered! And a beta!

1)Who do you want paired together?

2)SHould Winry,Scieska Rose be in their own band(I think we need a girl's pop band)

3)Should I mix this with another anime?(I'm asking because some people don' like crossovers)

Thats all for now I'm sorry and my co-writer cousin should help me write!


End file.
